Branch Dildonian thread 9013383
1 fat militia guys captioned by farker Ive used this pic as a joke but it is pretty much who is left at this point Unreal thread 9013383.png|fat militia guys captioned by farker: "I've used this pic as a joke but it is pretty much who is left at this point. Unreal." - posted by HeathenHealer|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 2 Tarpman memorial meme Cosplaytriots will never forget our snackrifice thread 9013383.jpg|Tarpman memorial meme: "Cosplaytriots will never forget our snackrifice" - posted by Syrrh|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 3 SovCit meme You have a LEGAL right to swear Dont let the cops tell you otherwise thread 9013383.png|Soviet meme: "You have a LEGAL RIGHT to swear DON'T LET THE COPS TELL YOU OTHERWISE. - posted by thisisyourbrainonFark|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 4 thread badge Y'allQeada Siege Marathon Thread Fight to the last Dildo standing thread 9013383.gif|thread badge "Y'allQeada Siege Marathon Thread: Fight to the last Dildo Standing" - posted by Grand_Moff_Joseph|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 5 Dildonian meme The Revolution will not be Sodomized thread 9013383.jpg|Dildonian meme: "The Revolution will not be Sodomized" - posted by DaveNukem|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 6 Army man in costume captioned by farker Cosplaytriots thread 9013383.jpg|Army man in costume captioned by farker: "Cosplaytriots" - posted by Snarfangel|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 7 72 Shanias in response to a 72 virgins isnt part of Shania Law comment captioned by farker Too bad otherwise Id join thread 9013383.jpg|72 Shanias in response to a "72 virgins isnt part of Shania Law" comment captioned by farker: "Too bad, otherwise I'd join." - posted by BigNumber12|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 8 General fatton screencap captioned by farker this farker just told people to drive up to the roadblocks and start shooting Fark this guy thread 9013383.png|General fatton screencap captioned by farker: "This farker just told people to drive up to the roadblocks and start shooting. Fark this guy!" - posted by physt|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 9 General Fatton screencap with Red Dawn Wolverines guy shopped in thread 9013383.jpg|General Fatton screencap with Red Dawn Wolverines guy shopped in - posted by physt|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 10 Admiral Ackbar meme Its a Tarp thread 9013383.jpg|Admiral Akbar meme: "It's a Tarp!" - posted by sleepnothavingness|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 11 David Blanket-Chan Frye closeup screencap captioned by farker Quick reset while Blanket Chan takes a smokebreak thread 9013383.png|David "Blanket Chan" Frye closeup screencap captioned by farker: "Quick reset while Blanket Chan takes a smoke break" - posted by Mein Fuhrer I Can Walk|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 12 Always call before you dig thread 9013383.jpg|Always call before you dig - posted by Dead for Tax Reasons|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 13 New Dildonian leader Jason Patrick screencap from this Yall Tube channel thread 9013383.jpg|New Dildonian leader Jason Patrick screencap from this Y'all Tube channel - posted by Praise Cheesus|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 14 old timey photo of dudes with a bearcat car response to Carolus99 People in the Youtube comments a reliable source if there ever was one are saying that the local police scanner has Bearcats on the way thread 9013383.jpg|old timey photo of dudes with a bearcat car response to: Carolus99 - "People in the Youtube comments (a reliable source if there ever was one) are saying that the local police scanner has Bearcats on the way" - posted by optimistic_cynic|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 15 bearcat animal response to Carolus99 People in the Youtube comments a reliable source if there ever was one are saying that the local police scanner has Bearcats on the way captioned by farker they look cuddly thread 9013383.jpg|bearcat animal response to "Carolus99 - People in the Youtube comments (a reliable source if there ever was one) are saying that the local police scanner has Bearcats on the way" captioned by farker: "they look cuddly" - posted by Blatz514|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 16 Peter Weller from Longmire captioned by farker For some reason LaVoy Finicum resembles Peter Weller as Lucian Connally in Longmire a lot thread 9013383.jpg|Peter Weller from Longmire captioned by farker: "For some reason LaVoy Finicum resembles Peter Weller as Lucian Connally in Longmire a lot" - posted by Rex Talionis|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 17 guy in bearsuit PJs with Miller High Life captioned by farker Im ready Time to shiat or get off the pot Al-Queso thread 9013383.jpg|guy in bearsuit PJs with Miller High Life response to: "ChimpMitten: Baloo Uriza: Anybody know when this is gonna get good? Do I have time for a shower and get my jammies on to watch the shiatshow?  There is no rush on the FBI's part. They likely still want to end this peacefully, so unless fat guy starts shooting people I wouldn't expect much anytime soon.   Although watching them in a downward spiral of paranoia and depression will be interesting." captioned by farker: "I'm ready. Time to shiat or get off the pot, Al-Queso." - Baloo Uriza|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 18 Simpsons screencap Wiggum watching Smithers Burns and Homer zip by in a bearcat response to Carolus99 comment re bearcats on the way thread 9013383.jpg|Simpsons screencap of Wiggum watching Smithers Burns and Homer zip by in a bearcat response to Carolus99 comment re bearcats on the way - posted by Englebert Slaptyback|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 19 Shiatters Full meme image thread 9013383.png|Shiatters Full meme image - posted by Baloo Uriza|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 20 Ammon Bundy and Ryan Bundy mugshots thread 9013383.png|Ammon Bundy and Ryan Bundy mugshots - posted by Subtle Interplay|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 21 Dildonian tweeter OccupiedBurns paired with tweets thread 9013383.jpg|Dildonian tweeter OccupiedBurns paired with tweets: "Stuck inside perimeter. Get searched, oh fun. Everyone here is tired, cold. At loader with Patrick, Hunt, reporters, some others. Waiting game is mind bending. People want sleep, a shower, food. Food food food no water, begging from militants There was another tweet from last night (apparently he was at the dildo sleep over) about there being 2 meals and he got none." - posted by iron_city_ap|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 22 Dildonian truck Thank God The snacks are here thread 9013383.jpg|Dildonian truck "Thank God! The snacks are here." - posted by Aquapope|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 23 Tarpman meme LaVoy Finicum He died doing what he loved Living rent-free on public property and burdening taxpayers thread 9013383.jpg|Tarpon meme: "LaVoy Finicum He died doing what he loved. Living rent-free on public property and burdening taxpayers - posted by jaytkay|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 24 Roadblock six miles south of the refuge retweeted by Oregonian Live reporter Kelly House thread 9013383.jpg|Roadblock six miles south of the refuge retweeted by Oregonian Live reporter Kelly House - posted by Praise Cheesus|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 25 Apocalypse Now screencap captioned by farker Were all just waiting for Apocalypse Cow I love the smell of burning dildos in the morning Smells like victory thread 9013383.gif|Apocalypse Now anigif captioned by farker: "We're all just waiting for Apocalypse Cow." "I love the smell of burning dildos in the morning. Smells like victory!" - posted by stan unusual|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 26 General Fatton closeup screencap captioned by farker Yo I think we know what happened to all the snacks thread 9013383.png|General Fatton closeup screencap captioned by farker: "Yo.. I think we know what happened to all the snacks." - posted by Stratohead|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 27 General Fatton screencap meme Your dildos or your life thread 9013383.jpg|General Fatton screencap meme: "Your dildos or your life" - posted by STDMan69|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 28 General Fatton screencap meme They hear me snackin They hatin thread 9013383.jpg|General Fatton screencap meme: "They hear me snackin' They hatin'" - posted by Old Man Winter|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 29 Metalocalypse meme This thread is dildos thread 9013383.jpg|Metalocalypse meme: "This thread is dildos" - posted by Banned on the Run|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new 30 Tarpman MSNBC screencap 55-year-old protester under tarp with gun preparing for altercation thread 9013383.jpg|Tarpman MSNBC screencap: "55-year-old protester under tarp with gun preparing for altercation" - posted by Ivan the Tolerable|link=http://www.fark.com/comments/9013383/Buttplug-Haram-siege-thread-3#new